A future commitment
by Darkfirestar
Summary: The teen titans are in for a shock as they are thrown into the future, a future that no one expected, and whats with the five new members to the titans gang?


Authors note: Hello I know I shouldn't be writing another fic when I have only posted the first chapter of another fic but it was brought to my attention that, that fic wasn't really me. So I decided to move on but I'm still gonna continue it. Ok so this is my first Teen Titans fic so don't hurt me too bad with your comments k? The idea for this fic came from the relationship between Robin and Starfire. Anyway I hope you enjoy it.  
  
Thoughts '.' Speaking "."  
  
All was quiet at the Titans tower, not a sound was heard but that of soft breathing from four rooms. The fifth room was silent like the rest but the occupier was not asleep. Robin lay still upon his bed the only movement from him was the rise and fall of his chest as he started at the ceiling.  
  
He was lost in his own thoughts. He's thoughts were on that of the orange tanned princess. Starfire. He couldn't get her out of his head, but then again that wasn't a bad thing. She was after all his girlfriend. That's right his girlfriend.  
  
Robin and Starfire had hooked up not to long ago after Star had confessed her undying love for him. At first he had been shocked but that was mainly because Star had started to sing in a strange but beautiful language and then smashed her mouth to his.  
  
After StarFire had explained that, that was the way courtship was carried out on her planet. Robin then after getting over his shock also told Star about his feelings. About how from the first moment he saw her he knew he loved her. About his long sleepless nights thinking about her. About how he loved the smell of her hair, her smile and her eyes. After a long silence between the two Robin had asked Starfire to be his girlfriend which she gladly accepted. And that is where they were now.  
  
They had spent every waking moment with each other. The other Titans had understood completely as they seemed to see the attraction before the two. Not to mention that they had, had a huge shock in finding out about Raven and Beast boy about two weeks before hand. So this was no big thing.  
  
Robin had to admit to himself he was head of heels in love with Starfire and nothing felt better that being with her. Not even training felt this good. Robin remembered back to when he lived with Batman he had felt alone most of the time but that was because Batman was just naturally a distant person. He guessed that over the years he lost his sense of feeling for anything but Star oh Star could make him feel and it overwhelmed him. Star could bend him to her will like nobody else.  
  
The feelings she gave him were stronger that the feelings he felt when under the effects of poison ivy's pheromone dust. And that was designed to heat a man's blood.  
  
Robin looked at his bedside alarm clock. The numbers read 2:15 even now he had Star she still plagued his thoughts like before. He couldn't escape her. Not that he wanted to. Robin turned over and shut his eyes the last image he saw was Starfire's smiling face before falling into a deep sleep.  
  
Robin woke the next morning to the sound of Beast boy screaming that Cyborg was cheating, Cyborg yelling that he wasn't cheating but that Beast boy was just crap at the game, Starfire yelling that breakfast was ready and Raven saying in her one tone voice that both of the boys were as Star had once called Beast boy 'clorbags.'  
  
Robin rolled to the other side of his bed and promptly fell out of it. He slowly stood up and walked to his dresser not even bothering to change into a new suit, he smoothed down the wrinkles of the suit he had slept in.  
  
Picking up his mask he once again like every other day obscured he eyes from view. He hated people looking at his eyes without his mask. It made him feel like they could see the emptiness that still clung to his soul.  
  
He walked out of his room and into the kitchen and was immediately greeted by a smile and a deep kiss on the lips both from Starfire. "Good day to you Robin, I trust you slept well?" StarFire asked. "Yeah Star I did thanks" was Robin's only reply. "Well that is very how do you say it? Ah yes cool" Smiled Star. Robin gave her a small grin before turning to the other titans that had sat down to eat breakfast. "Yo dude what's kicking?" asked Cyborg. "Besides the bad guys butts," added Beast boy. "Idiot" mumbled Raven.  
  
Robin made no reply but simply gave a grunt and sat down to eat. "Oh you're in one of those 'leave me alone or you get it moods' huh?" teased Cyborg. "No I'm fine there's nothing wrong" said Robin unconvincingly. He stood up from the table and walked out of the room. The others just looked on in surprise. "Ok that was weird" spoke Cyborg. "Yeah Star maybe you fed him some of your pudding of sadness, it's enough to put even Robin in an even worse mood than he normally is" Smirked Beast boy.  
  
StarFire simply looked at him, blinked her eyes twice then walked out of the room. "Whew glad I got away with that one, see I'm just too smooth" Gloated Beast boy. Just then StarFire came back around the corner "by the way Beast boy you are a CLORBAG" with that said she turned on her heal and left again. "Aww man."  
  
Robin sat on top of the titan's tower looking out across the city. 'What wrong with me why do I feel like something is missing?' 'I have everything I wanted now I have friends, a team, a family, the love of the most incredible girl no woman in the entire world, yet I want more.'  
  
Robin lay his head in his hands. He wanted more from StarFire he wanted a larger commitment. He was afraid that if he didn't get a larger commitment Star was going to go away like everyone else. He didn't want to be alone not now he had someone to love him.  
  
StarFire opened the door to the roof and saw Robin sitting with his legs dangling over the edge, his head in his hands. He seemed to have a very troubled mind. StarFire could see that Robin need time alone, to think. Looking back at Robin she gave a quiet sigh and after one forlorn look at him closed the door behind her. 'Robin I will be here when you need me forever'  
  
Little did Robin know that his extra commitment was just arriving not to far away.  
  
A huge violet portal opened about ten feet above the ground. Five figures fell out of the portal and landed in a pile with a loud thump. "Ouch that hurt. Tell me was tat like totally necessary to have the port hole that far above the ground?" asked a voice that sounded rather high but with a twinge of an attitude. "Yeah it was necessary, if you don't like it then you shouldn't have come" said another voice that sounded to be grumpy but had a tint of amusement to it. All the figures stood up and dusted themselves off. "Listen this is no time for bad talking {DFS: clue to who they could be} said a third voice that demanded respect but was mild at the same time. This voice seemed to be the leader. "We need to find the Titans, its time that they face their true enemy and if they don't all hell and evil will rain down upon their heads, and this will be the end of the world as they know it"  
  
Authors note: Ok that was the first chapter for this story. What is wrong with Robin? Why is he so afraid of people leaving him? Who are theses mystery people? Are they the enemy? You'll have to wait to find out. Please review I really appreciate it even flames. Bye Bye 


End file.
